Ghosts and Girls
by KlainebowsHallowsRumbleroar
Summary: Charlie Bradbury was an ordinary girl- other than the fact that she was a hunter, who had helped the Winchesters out more than once. Just as she thought she'd be playing hunter-in-training forever, Charlie gets a case of her own. Huge thanks to preciouspassenger!
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Bradbury, to the outside world, was your everyday nerd. She worked in IT, LARPed on the weekends, and preferred fictional worlds to the real one. The redhead was known to her coworkers as the "girl who could fix anything" and to her fellow LARPers as the "majestic Queen of Moons". However, she had a secret. Charlie was a hunter.

Today, however, Charlie wasn't anything but late. She may or may not have been up until the early hours of the morning creaming some teenage boys at World of Warcraft. Her alarm clock also didn't go off. So the girl woke up, fully refreshed… only to realize that she was three hours late for work.

She skipped her morning dose of "_Walking in Sunshine"_ , her shower, and breakfast. The only thing that Charlie actually did was get dressed and throw her hair into a ponytail before she left. She arrived at work half an hour later and winked at the creepy receptionist so that he wouldn't call her in as late. Slowly, the LARPer snuck in the door and practically crawled to her desk. Luckily, no one noticed her. She took a deep breath and turned on her computer.

The girl had been on the lookout for cases since she had helped out Dean and Sam with the djinns. It wasn't like she could just ignore the supernatural world around her, now that she knew how to handle it. Charlie had found a couple of things, including a werewolf a few states over, but she passed them over to the Winchesters. She had just about given up on finding a small case to tackle when she noticed a strange attack on some children in New York.

"Carrie!" said a blonde woman, peering over Charlie's shoulder.

She jumped, quickly minimizing the newspaper article to the IT homepage. "Megan, hey! I, uh, didn't see you there. What'cha need?"

Megan Whitlock was the new girl who worked a few desks down from Charlie. They were pretty different, as far as IT crew come. The blonde always wore skirts, was really shy, and was constantly crying over one failed relationship or another. The redhead, on the other hand, had incredibly dorky tee shirts, was outgoing, and hadn't had a relationship since that fairy.

"I was wondering… do you maybe want to grab coffee with me on Saturday?" Megan stammered, her face flushing redder than a tomato.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow, making sure her ears hadn't gone foggy from too many RPGs, "Whitlock, are you asking me out?"

"Um, well yeah, but only if you want to or don't have a girlfriend oh my gosh what am I saying you probably have a girlfriend why wouldn't you I mean you're _stunning_-"

"I would love to," Charlie cut the woman off, "We can go to the new shop on Maple."

Megan was clearly shocked. "Oh, okay. Cool! See you then." The blonde strode off, a little pep in her step.

Charlie smiled. Megan was pretty cute, and she seemed like a fun girl. However, she needed to get back to the task at hand. The girl reopened the webpage and continued to read. Four kids had been attacked after their third grade class had let out in Patterson, New York. No one had been seen entering the room, but the three boys had been thrown across desks with the biggest injury being a broken arm. The fourth child, a little girl was fine.

The LARPer tilted her head. This seemed like a straight-up ghost, but of who? Charlie reached to her phone, but decided against it. She could handle this, right? It would be easier and less dangerous than a djinn… probably. It was a good six hours away though. She would have to talk her boss into giving her more time off.

Charlie got up and knocked on her boss' door. "Mr. Moran?"

Mr. Moran waved her in. An older gentlemen, he was well-known around the office for having an hard attitude and pieces of food stuck in his mustache. "What is it, Bradbury?"

"I was wondering if I could have a week off?"

"_Another_ one?" Mr. Moran spit, "I just gave you one two months ago, Bradbury! What is it this time!"

Charlie stood up a little straighter and lied through her teeth, "A friend of mine from high school is sick, and this may be the last time I see him before…"

The boss sighed, "I can't be known around the office as the heartless bastard who wouldn't let a kid go see her dying friend. Alright, but, _but_, I expect you to work overtime without pay to cover the hours you aren't working."

The redhead frowned a little. It really wasn't a perfect situation, but she couldn't let more little kids get hurt. "Thanks, Mr. Moran."

She walked back to her desk and started clearing up her stuff for the day. "Look, H," Charlie said quietly, "Our first real case. We can do this! I think…"

Charlie quickly printed out a copy of the article, turned off the computer, and shoved the rest of her stuff into her bag. She was almost out the door, when she remembered something.

"Megan!" the redhead called across the room, "Raincheck on Saturday? Thanks?" She didn't stick around long enough to hear the muffled okay, the disappointed sigh, or the chatter about her from the rest of the staff. Charlie Bradbury had a job to do.

**Hi people! SO this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. A huge thanks goes to preciouspassenger, for all her critiques and ideas. Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Some days couldn't go fast enough to an eight-year-old. The little girl couldn't wait to get home and away from all these kids. She dug through the coat closet, searching for her bright pink parka. _

"_Hey, old lady!" she heard from behind her. The little girl stiffened. It was those stupid boys again, making fun of her stupid name from her stupid grandma._

"_Yeah, old lady! Gonna go knit something?" shrieked another obnoxious voice. Where on earth had Ms. Priestly gone?_

_The little girl whipped around to find three of the larger boys in her class right in front of her. She brushed past them, only to be trailed. _

"_Leave me alone," the girl said softly, her eyes watering up. _

_Suddenly, the taunts of the boys were replaced with loud thumps. She turned around to find all three boys pinned against the wall, as if held by some invisible force. The eight-year-old girl gasped; were her wizard powers finally making an appearance?_

_A tall male figure flickered into view in front of her. "Don't worry, M," he whispered reassuringly, "They can't hurt you." He disappeared in the blink of an eye as the young boys went flying across the room. The largest one started bawling as his arm broke with a loud snap. _

_The little girl's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She quickly ran to go find her teacher. _

Charlie slammed her car trunk closed, reopening it to double check the contents seconds later. She had everything she needed, right?

Salt and salt rounds- check. The redhead had started buying it in large quantities after learning from the Winchesters that it could stop ghosts _and _demons.

Shotgun- check. It was surprisingly easy to get a gun in most parts of the country. The salt rounds were already loaded and ready to go.

Iron crowbar- check. It probably wouldn't be used with all of the salt, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it.

Gasoline and a lighter- check.

Charlie didn't think that silver bullets and weapons would be needed, since the case looked like a simple salt-and-burn. She packed them anyway. The machete probably wouldn't be used either, but was also in the trunk.

Professional clothes for impersonating the FBI- check. She had almost forgotten those, along with her ID. Unfortunately for her, FBI agents walk around in drab pantsuits, instead of colorful graphic tee-shirts.

The girl closed the back and hopped into the driver's seat of the black punchbuggy. It was a fairly new car, with _new_ being the relative term. It was _new_ to Charlie because she bought it mere months ago. It wasn't _new_ to the world, having been in a used car lot for at least a year.

Now that she thought about it, she had come a long way from the girl who fought the Leviathans. She felt… different. Less surprised with the world, more prepared for the unknown. It was a nice feeling, she thought as she drove off.

Charlie slumped into the driver's seat of her car. _That_ had been a bust. Pretty much the only thing that she found out was what she already knew: it was a ghost. Although, it was pretty helpful to get the confirmation from the boys.

It wasn't entirely true, either, that she didn't find out anything new. Two of the boys, Jason Summers and Bryan Grant, insisted that they were merely walking out of the classroom with their good friends when they had been thrown up against the walls. Then, something threw them across the classroom. They claimed it was all very random.

The third boy, however, had a bit of a different tale. Mark Miller, the kid with the broken arm, grudgingly admitted that they had been teasing the little girl in the room for her name. That was when they had been visited by a ghost.

The redhead quickly scoured the internet on her laptop for other strange occurences.

It had turned out too that the little girl-Muriel was her name-had been at the center of another attack. Charlie had found that another young girl had gone home from Muriel's house only to "fall" down a flight of stairs. Audrey Jones, the kid's mom, said it looked as if she was pushed, but no one was there.

That was a lead, but Charlie wasn't sure if spirits could attack people who hadn't wronged necessarily themselves. It didn't follow any of the usual patterns from what she knew of ghosts. It might be time to call in an expert. She pulled up a few streets over from Muriel's house, got out of the car, and started dialing a familiar number.

"What's up, Charlie?" said the gruff voice on the phone.

"Hey Dean. I just had a question for my, uh, database." Charlie stammered, not wanting the Winchesters to know that she was on a case. They would only freak out on her.

"Shoot."

"Could ghosts by any chance not want vengeance for themselves? Like, if they're protecting someone?"

She could hear the low sigh from over the phone. "Yeah, I think so. Me and Sammy came across a case like that when we were kids. Some hot chick's aunt attacked her abusive boyfriend, if I remember correctly. It's plausible then, I guess. Why do you need this in your database?"

"Uhh…" Charlie was saved from having to answer as she was slammed into my some woman.

"Oh my gosh I am so…" the other woman started off, before falling silent.

"Dean, I've got to go," the redhead shut off her phone, her jaw dropping in recognition. "Megan?"

**Thanks again to .**


End file.
